The Archanist
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Victor has finally done it! He's finally cured his beloved Victoria but at what cost? Is she still the same sociopath she once was? Or has the girl finally grown up?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Default**

**A thought I came up with, let's see if I can think of any more.**

* * *

"Victoria you are simply stunning a beauty that outshines even the vestals…and now look at you? The world will be on their knees in envy." Victor can't hold back his smile as the steam clears, the steam that had helped him accomplish his life's goal. His everything.

Amidst the steam is a figure, this figure with long draping black hair that goes all the way down to her ankles since it wasn't tied up. It's drenched from the fluid she had been incased in. Naked and pale, the woman has trouble gripping the edges of the machinery she had been inside of. She can't think, she can't process anything. It takes her a moment to realize she has to breathe.

"Victoria…"Victor, ever her knight in shining armor is there to help haul her out of the encasement that has still yet to drain of its life saving fluid. He reaches for her waist to haul her out and yet as his fingers near her perfect skin she flinches, not remembering his touch. "Oh Victoria, it's alright. I will never hurt you. Don't you remember? It's me, Victor-"

"Victor." Her voice is hoarse; her lungs had been filled with this liquid while she slept. "Victor!" Suddenly she finds her strength, finds her limbs, and so she wraps them tightly around his neck to pull him down to her. "Victor, Victor, Victor! Victor and Victoria..."

"Exactly dearest," There are tears in the man's eyes. He can't believe it, he had finally done it. "I am yours and you are mine after all. Come now, let's get you cleaned up and clothed we have much to talk about."

_Much indeed._

**…..**

"Victor you and that demon-child have yet to make an appearance in a week. Has she finally croaked-" Despite being armored in the best armor the world can offer, it matters not when Victor pulls out a knife and points it right at Alternis. "That's real cute, pulling a blade on your companions. I always knew you'd finally break, you crazy fool! You don't pull a weapon on me-"

"Alternis." Brave sighs, he was always so quick to aggravate. Victor was no better, especially when it comes to Victoria. "You as well Victor, you know he's only offering his concern since we haven't seen you."

"He has an unpleasant way of showing it. To think that I'd let Victoria die is something a man worthy of treason would say, perhaps you would let your beloved die but not I-"

This time it's Alternis who draws his blade and pins it right against Victor's neck. It even draws a thin stream of blood. "That's enough out of _your_ mouth you wretch-"

"I suggest that you keep your hands off of Victor," There it is, that wickedly sweet voice that churns people's stomachs upon hearing it. "That is, unless you wish to lose them. I can help you with that if you'd like but to be honest I'd prefer not to slay my own comrades. Alas, it can't be helped if you're going to hurt Victor."

"So you've awaken," There it is again, that smile that Victor only carries for that _demon-child_ but, as Alternis gazed upon the thing walking towards them he knew it was no child.

It was a full grown woman, perhaps even the same age as Victor. She's clothed in circus red, a dress that lays in tatters slightly above her black and white striped thighs. The woman is pale, sickly pale even but she seems almost normal to the naked eye. Her beauty, even he presence is terrifying as her steps bring her even closer to the small group.

It was her hair that Alternis noticed the most though, extremely long as if it has had a rapid growth in the past week. Her entire being has clearly had a rapid growth; even her mind doesn't seem as wicked as it once was. The hair that was once tied up in spiraling pigtails is now let loose to fall to her ankles and get in her way with each step. She doesn't seem to care though.

"I said," Victoria wraps her scrawny arms around Victor from behind and pulls him back, the blade just barely slicing him a tad bit more. "Let him go! Heed my warning Black Knight Alternis, the next time you pull a blade on _my_ Victor I will do much worse to the one you hold dearest. What was her name again? Oh yes, Edea Lee-"

"You can't harm the Templar's daughter!"

"The hell I can't," She giggles. "The Templar's daughter is a traitor. I remember now, she betrayed us and set forth to help the vestal…hmmm she'll have to punished eventually but for now I grow tired Victor. I desire sleep; my body is not quite use to all of this moving that I'm required to do. I'll be waiting for you whenever you decide to come and join me."

"Of course." Victor watches her go, quite proud of the fact that she had managed to make it all the way over here so smoothly. She had held her ground when mere hours ago she could barely take a step without her body going limp. It was only natural; she had been asleep for a week. In fact it was a miracle that she could even move this much.

"Victor who is that woman? She dared to threaten Edea-"

"Is that…" The Templar swallows at the thought of it. After all it was impossible; there was no way that she could possibly be the same as that child…

"Indeed, that is Victoria F. Stein. I've finally done it! I've finally cured her!" He falls to his knees as this realization finally dawns on him. All of his hard work, all of his father's hard work is now coming to fruition! Victoria is cured; she can use her magic to her fullest without the fear of death lingering above her head at every second. She can be free to do whatever she pleases.

She can kill and have no fear of being killed.

She can live a normal life.

She can finally extract her revenge on the vestals and all that the Crystal Orthodoxy stands for.

She's can finally be free.

* * *

**I'll continue this whenever I can think of something to add. I would love to turn this into a series but it all depends on where my brain is at. Thank you for reading though :)  
**


End file.
